Memories
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Going on their third anniversary, Ulquiorra and Orihime reflect back on their times together. The Good, The Bad, The Sexy  Nom Nom  :D Rated M For Adult Themes.


Ohaithar. Before I start saying anything about this story, I want to say one thing because I know you enjoy reading my stories(:

**Don: Since our 3 year anniversary is coming up so fucking fast, I decided to just write a fluff filled story of UlquiHime, both of them playing our parts. I hope you like it. Babe, know I love you so fucking much and you know I love expressing my feelings to you with cuss words :P**

Ahh, now that I've got that off my chest..

**Summary: Going on their third anniversary, Ulquiorra and Orihime reflect back on their times together. The Good, The Bad, The Sexy (Nom Nom) :D Rated M For Adult Themes.**

**Warnings: At some part, Angst and at others so much fluff I think you may blow up.**

**Song: Opening Song: The Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides. Middle Song: Broken Wings - Alter Bridge. Ending Song: If Kissing In Cars - Pierce the Veil (Absolutely BEAUTIFUL song that my AMAZING Boyfriend dedicated to me =))**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>I will wait dear <em>  
><em>A patient of eternity, my crush.<em>  
><em>A universal still, no rust.<em>  
><em>No dust will ever grow on this frame,<em>  
><em>One million years, I will say your name.<em>  
><em>I love you more than I can ever scream.<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago,_  
><em>I said I loved you as I left you.<em>  
><em>Regrets still haunt my hollow head<em>  
><em>But I promised you,I will see you again, again.<em>

_I sit here and smile dear._  
><em>I smile because I think of you,I blush.<em>  
><em>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.<em>  
><em>The fuss is made of miles and travel,<em>  
><em>The roadways are but stones and gravel.<em>  
><em>A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.<em>

_The Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides_

Ulquiorra sat on the couch, stroking the auburn hair of his girlfriend's as she lay her head in his lap. Orihime's eyes fluttered closed when Ulquiorra began to hum softly, trying to lull her to sleep. She gave a soft smile.

"You know, our third year anniversary is coming by." Ulquiorra mentioned.

She opened her eyes slowly and began to think. He had been right, something so important to them and she didn't even remember it had been coming up.

"You're right." Orihime smiled. "How could I have forgotten?"

He wasn't phased or offended. Their time together was going by so fast that he'd almost forgot that their anniversary was coming up on the second of November. He was about to continue his humming when she sat up and leaned against him.

"This brings back memories." She said, letting out a small giggle.

"Like?"

"Hmm," She said, smiling. "Oh! I know."

_Orihime sat in her seat in class. She suddenly felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and two tables behind her was that black haired boy. Orihime turned around and blushed deeply and took a chance to glance at the clock._

_Her class would be ending in less than a minute it seemed and she prayed that every next second the bell would ring. And she got her wish much sooner than she expected. She stood immediately but she got trapped between her table and chair as the other students rushed by in a hurry to get to Lunch._

_She began to walk out once her aisle was cleared, but she was stopped by a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head to the side and saw the same black haired boy that had been staring at her. _

_"You're trying to avoid me, that's not very nice." He said, grinning at her._

_Orihime blushed at his voice. It sounded like there was a hint of an italian accent somewhere hidden behind his japanese accent. Perhaps he'd had Italian parents and he'd grown up in Japan? Who knows._

_"Ahh, you were.. staring. It kind of creeped me out." She said, glancing at her feet._

_She heard a chuckle and felt him remove his hand from her shoulder. "I apologize. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." He introduced._

_"Orihime Inoue."_

_"Well then, Orihime. What must I do to take you out to dinner or a movie tonight?" He asked._

_Orihime smiled gently. "I'll think about it." She responded._

_He grinned showing his perfect rows of teeth. "Great, so I'll pick you up at 7?"_

_"Oh please. I didn't quite say yes yet." She joked._

_"Well, I know you will. So are you going to give me your address or am I going to have to drive around aimlessly and knock on everyones door asking if they knew an Orihime Inoue?" He asked._

_Orihime giggled, writing her address on the edge of her Homework and ripping it off._

_"Don't be late." She smiled, walking out of the classroom._

_Once she walked out, Ulquiorra gave a fist pump in victory and immediately stopped in hopes of nobody walking by seeing him. _

"You _would _bring that up." Ulquiorra said.

"You were so cute though! All with your partial italian accent!" She said.

"I told you already, I don't _have _an italian accent. And I do believe it's my turn for a flashback." He said. "Because this was a total memory keeper."

o.-0.o-.0

_"Oh god no! Please, don't make me go on that thing!" Orihime squeeled in fear._

_"It's just a rollercoaster, what could possibly be frightening about it?" Ulquiorra asked._

_"Other than the fact that there's three loops on it, an entire part where you go upside down and the fact it's EXTREMELY fast." Orihime said._

_"I'll be there to hold you if you're afraid." Ulquiorra said jokingly._

_And within two minutes, Ulquiorra had Orihime in the very first cart on the rollercoaster. The rollercoaster firstly moved up at a slow pace. That only added to the suspensful. _

_"I Hate You, I Hate You, I Hate You. Oh My God, I Hate You!" Orihime repeated. _

_The rollercoaster than stopped for some reason, only to fall and Orihime's shrill scream filled the air. Sure, there was other people on the rollercoaster screaming, but Orihime's scream was sure the loudest. The first loop was coming up and he couldn't tell if that whimpering was just Orihime being frightened or if she was honestly crying._

_Her butt came off the seat a little as they went upside and she began screaming again. Orihime was bound to have lost her voice after she finished blowing Ulquiorra's eardrums out. If she could stretch her arm out at all, she'd probably be squeezing Ulquiorra's hand as well and possibly on the verge of breaking it. _

_They turned a little, moving upside for a mere second and then going back up before repeating the process. Her heart was beating more faster than she would've liked it and the wind was stinging her eyes as the tears continued to free fall. The ride was overall over in about 2 minutes. One minute to go forwards and the other minute spent on going backwards._

_Orihime all but jumped off the ride, her tears already dried up from the wind that smacked her in the face on the rollercoaster. She hugged Ulquiorra tightly._

_"I hate you so much now," she whimpered. "Why would you take me on that?" She cried._

_Ulquiorra just smirked and surpressed a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her._

_"You made it through though. You weren't as loud as I expected you to be." He responded._

_She glared up at him._

_"Did you want to go on again?" He asked._

_Orihime scoffed at him and he recieved a "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." look from his angry girlfriend._

"Right. I will never forget that day or that night. I was scared out of my mind, and you had a bad back in the morning from the couch." Orihime said, smirking.

"Hmph." Ulquiorra said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, we did have some _fun _times." She mentioned and watched as the corners of Ulquiorra's lips turned up into a smirk.

o.o-.0.0.-o

_"You let me sleep on the couch last night. You have to make it up to me. And I'm sure you know how to." Ulquiorra said._

_Orihime blushed softly when Ulquiorra pushed her down on the bed. He'd caught her exactly when she had gotten out of the shower. He was in his pajamas, a pair of gray sweats. He placed his hand on the hem of the towel that was wrapped tightly around her body. He pulled it off without hesitation, leaving her completely naked in front of him._

_He wasted no time in discarding his pants off, revealing his member. He was already hard and Orihime was slowly becoming turned on. He pinned her wrists above her head and pushed his lips against her. They had a perfect rhythm and never lost sync until Orihime broke away to whimper as he ground his hips against hers._

_Ulquiorra had always teased her. Never once giving her what she wanted until he deemed she had earned it. She, however, gave him whatever he desired. Somedays when she wasn't feeling up to it and he came home from a hard day and wanted sex, she gave it up anyway. She didn't care though, she loved being teased most times._

_She felt his member rub against her opening for a second before she didn't feel it at all. It was all good though, she'd rather he didn't tease her that way. Orihime normally got rather annoyed with him when he did that. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him within her and giving him no other choice but to slide inside of her. She threw her head back, hitting the back of it on both pairs of hands above her head._

_It had been a while, possibly 2 months before they actually had a chance to even sexually touch each other. Ulquiorra leaned down, placing an open mouth kiss to her lips which she immediately returned. He lifted her up a little by her butt and began to move inside of her. Orihime gave a barely audible moan and moved upwards to meet his slow thrusts. She was tight around him, the fact they hadn't had sex in two months probably having to do with that. He continued to move slowly inside of her however, not wanting to take her at full speed. Perhaps he would tomorrow though.._

Orihime blushed. "Why did we have to bring that flashback up? It's so embarassing!" She whined.

"So talking about sex is embarassing but having it is not?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes!" She squeeled.

He gave a chuckle before sighing, remember a memory that was not to his liking. A memory where he was a complete _dumbass_.

o.-o.0-.o-.0

_On broken wings I'm falling_  
><em>And it won't be long<em>  
><em>The skin on me is burning<em>  
><em>By the fires of the sun<em>  
><em>On skinned knees<em>  
><em>I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>And it won't be long<em>  
><em>I've got to find that meaning<em>  
><em>I'll search for so long<em>

_Alter Bridge - Broken Wings_

_Orihime cried into her pillow. She'd been doing this for about four day straight because four days ago, the man she assumed she loved and completely broken her heart. And for the most retarded reason! Orihime sat up, wiping her nose with a new tissue before tossing it carelessly to the floor._

_She leaned up to the table beside her bed to see if she received any texts or missed calls on her phone. Why she was leaning up you ask? Well, this morning when she was walking back into her room from the bathroom, she kind of missed the bed. So she laid half on her bed and half off and she made no attempt to fix that problem._

_Four Days Ago, Ulquiorra Cifer had hurt Orihime in a way only he could. Four Days Ago, it felt like he had stabbed his hand through her chest and tore her heart out. Four Days Ago, Orihime Inoue was caught hugging one of her best friends who just so happened to be a boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Ulquiorra just so happened to see it. He got carried away with it as well, claiming he had wanted a "Break" from her. And let's just say, Orihime wasn't so sane after that._

_She'd begun speaking to herself._

_"You Have **Friends**." She said. "You Have **Girl **Friends." She scoffed. "You don't see **me **getting pissed off when you hug **them**."_

_She'd picked up her phone and began to type in another worthless text and send it to her boyfr- or ex, she should say._

_In those past four days, Ulquiorra had either his phone off, he'd been ignoring her texts or he just merely sent her to voice mail. And in those four days, Orihime managed to send nearly 100 texts, 34 voice mails and had given him 59 missed calls._

_Orihime had stopped crying though. After awhile, it seemed as though no more tears would fall. She must've gotten over it already, or perhaps, she just had no more tears left to cry with. She closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep and forgetting this all in the morning, perhaps it had been all a dream? No, it wasn't. She'd pinched herself already, and it hurt, a lot._

_She groaned when she heard a knock on the door. She laid in bed, hoping the person would just leave her alone. Then again, luck was never on her side and the annoying knocking continued on. She stood up and dragged herself downstairs to open the door._

_She swung open the door, the handle slamming hard against the wall and it was like the tears had materialized again and began to fall rapidly down her cheeks._

_"Orihime.."_

_"What do you want!" She exclaimed, grabbing the door and readying herself to slam it in his face._

_"I wanted to speak to you.." He said sincerely._

_"What could you possibly need to speak to me about? What? Are you back to rip up my heart some more? Well, too bad. I haven't finished taping the pieces back together." She said._

_"If you would just hear me out. I know what I did was completely foolish and retarded. I know I was a complete jackass these past four days, but seeing you in the arms of another man got the best of me. Will you forgive me?" His words sounded true._

_Orihime stood there for a few seconds and was almost afraid to answer the question. Could she let this man back into her life, knowing she could get hurt even more in the future? Would she take the chances? Hell yeah she would._

_She gave him a goofy smile, her tears drying up completely but some new ones still wanting to fall. "Yeah, I forgive you." She said._

_He gave her a smile and brought her into his arms. "Can I come in?" He asked._

_Orihime pretended to think hard, tapping her index finger to her chin before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. "Of course." She said, smiling. "On one condition though."_

_"And what's that?" He asked._

_"Don't you ever think about breaking up with me again." Orihime said, her voice completely serious before giggling and moving out of the way to let him in._

_"Trust me, I don't plan on it." Ulquiorra said, walking into her house and closing the door behind him._

_No, we'll repeat it again, there's no_  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

_If you kiss me goodnight_  
><em>I'll know everything' is alright<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

_Kissing In Cars - Pierce the Veil_

_"_So many memories.." Orihime whispered, her head finding it's way back to Ulquiorra's lap. "I love you." She said, closing her eyes.

"I love you, too." He said. He waited for a minute. "Orihime?" No response and he smiled.

Ulquiorra reached into his back pocket, pulling out a locket. He moved some of Orihime's hair out of the way and put the necklace around her neck, clipping it on.

"Happy _Early _Third Anniversary, Hime." He said.

Who said he couldn't give her the present so early? Afterall, he _could _always just go out and buy her another present as well.

* * *

><p>Cheesy and Cliché, just the way I like it. Anyway, like I said in the beginning, this is for my BOYFRIEND so if anyone has a problem with the story, believe me, I WONT BE OFFENDED. If my boyfriend likes it, I'm fucking happy.<p>

Now, some questions I can imagine people asking:

**Are these real events that took place with you and your boyfriend?: Yes Indeedy Dandy They Are (:**

**Why is the lemon so short?: Hmm, what does it look like, me writing a 3,000 Word Lemon on a REAL event that happened between me and my boyfriend? That's embarassing =P!**

**When is your Anniversary?: 11.2.08 :D So close yet so far away =(**

**Did this really happen? You and your boyfriend sitting on the couch?: Yes, it did. And I have the most beautiful locket to prove it =]**

and just to throw it in there.

**Are you going to be updating 7 Digits soon?: YES I IS.**

Thanks for reading.

-Cat(:


End file.
